Princess Rosalind
Rosalind Mayil Paon is the daughter of Princess Rosette from a story with the same name, and a Royal at Ever After High. WIP Character Personality Princess Rosa will forever remain a child at heart; no one can tell her what to do. She is stubborn and relentlessly notes the negativity in situations. She can easily and accidentally offend people with some of her snarky and rude comments, but she tries not to. Concealed inside of her confidence, she contains insecurities and can become very helpless. With a troubled past, Rosa learned that she was spiritually connected with animals. Especially wolves. Her pet wolf is named Lilac. She is loyal and kind. Lilac helps Rosa feels balanced in the world. Rosa sees herself as a true Princess in the core with her dapper style and sensibility. She's mostly known to be a chill person who doesn't bother talking to people much. She's a dedicated student to her schoolwork and has great relationships with all her teachers. However, most people don't have a sense to trust her at first glance. She's seen as a suspicious person-and is well aware of this-but it doesn't bother her the slightest. What she can't stand is when people treat her differently than anyone else, as if they're either afraid her or don't take her seriously. Rosa chooses her friends wisely, but can be a little too dependent on someone if she trusts them too much. Though it's not known to many, Rosa has many secretive skills if you put a mirrorpad in front of her. Studying technology and its history all her life, Rosa's become a tech genius. She's "accidentally" hacked into three softwares, but was able to cover her tracks. She's not the best typer, but knows how to fix a malfunction when she sees it. When it comes to her destiny, Rosa isn't exactly standing up to cheer. She believes that she'll never have a "calming" life and that her destiny is a roller coaster that she can't escape. Rosa's mother relentlessly tries to reason with her and explain her choices, but Rosa sees no point in listening in to another one of her lectures. Rosa has faced her destiny head on and isn't afraid of it anymore. No matter how much hate she may have for it, she refuses to run away from it. She's truly selfless at the core. Rosa doesn't let anything bother her or get in her way. She seems to have a frozen heart and no emotion, but that's just how she's come to terms with her destiny. Her friends think that she's mostly upset all the time, but she could care less about whether she's happy or not. Rosa's an activist for feminism, LGBT rights, slavery, and more. Disobeying the systematic society is one of her most pleasurable hobbies. She likes to "hack the system", in all meanings of the phrase. Rosa is sometimes overly friendly when she gets hyper. Her main two modes are chill and energetic. When she's hyper, she's not just hyper. She's full on as mad as a hatter. It's as if she's drunk, even though she's never had any alcohol before in her life. Rosa's usually ashamed of those moments, and tries to wipe them away from her memory. Rosa never laughs. Never. ''Perhaps the slightest snicker if the moment allows her to. Appearance Rosa has a deep concern for her appearance, and always keeps up with her image. She has pale white skin that glows pink often. Her sleek raven black hair with blue streaks ends in curls at her shoulders. She has sapphire blue eyes with green eyeshadow. Her whole outfit consists of green and blue. Most of the designs are made to resemble a peacock. She has henna on her right arm, as well as a blue bow hair tie on her fiat and yellow ring on her finger. Rosa's one of the shortest girls at school; just four inches taller than Madeline Hatter. Interests Rosa finds most of her entertainment in the internet, but also loves to read horror and sci-fy books. She loves reading about chaotic, dystopian worlds, despite her hatred for being in one herself. Other than books, Rosa adores horror and mystery movies. She finds herself having sympathy for the main character. Having a strong admiration for all animals, peacocks in particular, Rosa enjoys wandering around royal zoos. Abilities * dog whisperer * can be an olympic swimmer but is too lazy to * Hacking History Princess Rosa grew up in a large castle with royal peacocks as her guards. Her mother left her when she was only nine, and she has been by herself since then. She soon learned about her mother's past and her destiny as the new Princess Rosette. When Rosa's home was destroyed by a volcano, she took refuge in a chest in the middle of the ocean. When she awoke, five weeks had passed and a large wolf was sitting next to her. This is how she met Lilac. Facts * Rosa's mother's story is an uncommon fairy tale called ''Princess Rosette. Princess Rosette's life was always chaotic and out of balance. This is why Rosa wants normal in her life. She doesn't want to be in a tower in her childhood years, she doesn't want to be treated like an outcast, and she doesn't want to spend weeks in a chest in the sea. However, this has already happened to her. * She's half Korean, half French. She speaks with a slight French accent. * Her middle name, Mayil, means full of grace and beauty, like a peacock. Her last name, Paon, also means peacock in French. * She's bipolar. Fairy Tale Main Article: Princess Rosette Relationships Gallery RosalindRedraw.jpg Rosalind Sketches.JPG Aesthetic Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation